A Thousand Years
by ayasa-chan
Summary: From the song "A Thousand Years" by Cristina Perri... Under the midst of the rain, Aoshi didn't hesistate to show his true feelings for Misao... (COMPLETE)


**Author's Note: **I'm starting to be an obsessed fan of Rurouni Kenshin since the live action movie was showed in the big screen but I also love the anime series few years ago. So I made a very short fiction of my favorite couple in the series (sadly, they didn't seem in 2012 movie). Check my page for my stories. Read and Review!

**Summary:** The story takes place in Kyoto, Japan; November 1884. The fiction was five years present from the original series.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't make a profit in posting this fiction plus I didn't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just a huge fan. :D

**A Thousand Years**

**Misao's POV**

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises..._

It was rainy afternoon in November 1884. The sun was hidden behind the gray clouds and thunderous storm. The sky was meaningless and dull; there are no single shade of colors and happiness, just a pouring rain and loneliness. Sitting in my room while polishing new kunai Jiya had given me for my 21st birthday, I suddenly thought of Aoshi-sama. He was still in the temple, meditating... What else was new? He never forgives himself for not protecting our friends, tried killing Jiya and not to mention the words that I must get out of his sight. But it's been five years since all of those had happened, Jiya had forgiven him, Himura had saved him, Oniwabanshuu welcomed him to his home again but what worst is he didn't forgive his self. What I fear is how can I continue loving him when he sees me as a child?

_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

I tried to get his love, his attention. These past five years, Aoshi-sama regains improvements from what happened to our four great comrades. Yeah, we are having a journey together when visiting Himura and got his smile recently and rarely but not the feelings I felt for him. How can I love another man when it was him I only had in my mind and heart?

_But watching you stand alone.. All of my doubt.. Suddenly goes away somehow.._

I'm standing near the temple's door with two umbrellas in my bare hands, his back facing at me. I'm sure Aoshi-sama knows my presence; he is sharp as ever – a better Okashira than me.

_One step closer.._

"What are you doing here, Misao?" Aoshi-sama said. So this is what will he say to me? Not changing as ever. The site seeing we should have together had not happened anymore.

"Aoshi-sama... I just want to bring this umbrella. You know, I'm worried." I blurted out in straight words while placing the two umbrellas on the wooden floor. He turned; his ice blue eyes stared at me. He nodded.

"Thanks."

Thanks? I'm tired of receiving that word every day.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

I found myself running and crying away from him. This is very unusual behavior of me. Why can't he see that I love him? Why does he still see me as a child? After searching him in whole Japan five years ago, after trying so hard to get his smile, after everything I did for him, he still see me as the child he helped to raised. He will be 31 in January and yesterday, I became a 21-year-old woman. 10 years of age apart taught me in love it didn't matter. But I was completely fool. Loving a man with a mask that hides emotions was really painful.

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years.. I'll love you for a Thousand more.._

Aoshi-sama was an idiot.

**Aoshi's POV**

Misao was running away from me and crying. I was wondering if giving a gratitude for someone was wrong. I followed her even the rain pours hard and the umbrella was forgotten lying on temple's floor. She was heading in the forest, in place A. Memories of past has brought me here back again. This is where I told her that I don't want to see her. All those words were completely a lie. I'm just trying to protect her – from me.

_Time stands still beauty in all she is.._

She is beautiful. This is the Misao Makimachi I helped to raise since I was having a hard training of becoming as the new Okashira when I was at the age of 10. I remembered her cradling in my arms and made a solemn promised that as a leader of the ninja group, I will watch for her but now she's a grown up woman. Battousai was right; she was no longer a child anymore. Time quickly passed and someday a very good noble man in her age will make her smile stay. Who knows who will be the man she will be with? He will surely be lucky. She never changed after all these years. She was really kind, understanding and beautiful. But am I ready to see the sight of her with other man? Am I an idiot ignoring the fact that she loved me?

_I will be brave I will not let anything take away.._

I was in love with her too since I came home to Aoiya after fighting with Shishio. But the fact is I failed to protect my friends and I have to get things right. I have to protect her from myself. My soul was tainted with dirt. She didn't deserve a man who was a big failure of the group. I can't let myself take away the smile and innocence she has.

_What's standing in front of me .._

She stopped running away. Her face was dark and even if the rain hides her tears, I know she was in pain.

_Every breath, every hour has come to this.._

Why am I ignoring her? I thought keeping away my feeling will help me to protect her? Why should I have to stay away from her if our feelings were mutual? I'm not dumb but I'm idiot thinking of her as a child. She loves me, not the Aoshi Shinomori of her memories but as me – she accepts me willingly. She tried everything to make me smile but what did I do? I only rejected her love.

This unfamiliar feeling I felt for her. It was love. Is this feeling was a blessing of Buddha that should teach me how to get things right?

"Misao" I said. It was the only word I could say.

I can't let this pride rule me. My body goes to its own accord, reaching for her..

_One step closer.._

**Misao's POV**

Things weren't right. Who can blame me for not crying?

_And all along I believed I would find you.._

All these sacrifices and efforts were gone into nothing but Aoshi-sama... Aoshi-sama was here? Did he... did he followed me?

I turned to face him, he was at my back. Just a step closer and our face will be inches apart. His face tells that the mask he wears is nearly cracking. He was confused. I can feel it. But confuse from what?

_Time has brought Your heart to me.._

He walked closer - reaching my face as I can see my reflection in his eyes - with love, guilt and confusion.

_I have loved you for a Thousand years..._

He wiped the tears he saw in my cheeks and warmth me in the cold glow of rain. He slowly kissed me. This was Aoshi-sama, my very first kiss... My first love since I was a kid.


End file.
